


Of angels and hunters

by Squipped



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Humor, Hunter - Freeform, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements, angel - Freeform, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squipped/pseuds/Squipped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story centers around the two Hunters: Paige Jones and Casey Hart. Along with their angel friend: Alexandria, as they travel around the country, slashing vampires, burning bones, saving a life or two along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of angels and hunters

6 years ago (2001) in Broken Bow, Nebraska...

"Mom! Dad! Come on, wake up"  
The boy screamed, as he tried to shake his mother awake. He looked past the his own injuries, focusing on getting his parents back. But he was too late, the monsters had burned their eyes out, leaving an empty shell of the people whom had raised him, cared for him, they were gone. He felt the warmth of the tears running down his cheeks, ending up on his now crimson red T-shirt. He turned to his father, and saw the black holes where his green eyes used to be. He placed both of his hands on his dads chest. The boy was freezing, and he was exhausted. He didn't notice the monster turned up behind him. He gasped as he felt the monsters cold hand on his forehead. An overwhelming spark of pain and suffering was sent through him. He felt his brain lose connections, but he couldn't get a single sound out. The monster came up to look him in the eyes, before whispering something into his bleeding ear.  
"I'm so sorry"  
He tried to break free, hell, he tried to do anything, but nothing happened, like his body wouldn't respond. But his senses were working overdrive. He looked the monster directly in the eyes. The monster looked human, sounded human, but everything in him, was telling him that this was a monster.  
"Stop it Isaac, this has gone too far"  
The monster turned his head towards the voice. The boy heard it too, it was a female voice, it sounded so soft and innocent, but yet intimidating at the same time. The female voice had gotten the monsters, Isaac's, attention. But his grip tightened around the boys neck.  
The monster turned to face the female. The boy was pulled in the same direction. He saw a somewhat short girl, step into the light. The boy felt the monster freeze, but only for a second. The girl looked at the boy in the monsters grip.  
"We were supposed to be guiding and protect them, not kill them"  
The monster had trouble breathing, he looked at the girl with sorry eyes. The girl looked the monster directly in the eyes, a calm and determined energy shining through. The monster, Isaac, took a deep breath.  
"I, I can't stop it. Please make it stop"  
The monster said to the girl, his words full of shame and fear. The boy could see that the words had hurt her in some way. Who was she, and where did she come from?  
"Make what stop. Isaac, what's going on"  
She said, taking a step closer. The boy could feel Isaac's fear and regret. The girl looked deep into Isaac's eyes, and it was like she knew. Sadness written all over her face. Isaac had tears streaming down his face, he was shaking.  
"I can't"  
She said looking down.  
"Alexandria I'm begging you please"  
Isaac pleaded, his voice cracking mid sentence. The boy suddenly felt sorry for him.  
"Please"  
He begged her. Her eyes now glowing a bright and pure blue, it almost blinded the boy. He began to hear a screeching noise and he felt dizzy and wanted to cover his ears, but he was still unable to move. The pain he had felt earlier returned, but stronger. Blood started to fall from his eyes and nose, his ears already bleeding from the noise. He was unable to do anything as he watched the girl raise her hand, it was glowing brighter than anything he had ever seen before. He closed his eyes, and fell to the floor. The girl stood still for a moment, she looked to where Isaac had been, tears were building up in her eyes. She looked down and took a deep breath before she hurried over to the boy. He was scared, but couldn't do anything about it, the monster had done something to him. The girl kneeled down beside him, putting her hand on his forehead. Her eyes wasn't glowing anymore, and the screeching had stopped, but his ears were still ringing a bit. The girl frowned and looked the boy in the eyes.  
"David, I need you to listen carefully. What Isaac did, I cannot undo completely, he burned the inner connections in your brain, and you're dying. If you wish, I can heal your wounds and help you live "  
The boy had so many questions, he just couldn't ask them. But he didn't have to, the girl heard him. She smiled at the boy before she continued.  
"My name is Alexandria, I'm an angel of the lord. There isn't much time, you have to make a decision?"  
Yes! The boy screamed in his head. And the angel did so. A sharp light emitted from her left hand, her right hand still resting on his forehead. He felt like most of the pain went away and he could see again. Then he noticed the shape in the doorway, it was a raven haired girl, only a couple of years older than himself. She was holding a gun, aimed at the angel, who was only halfway through with the healing. The girl fired the gun, and hit the angel in the left lower side of her back, startling the angel, who ended the healing.  
"GET OUT!"  
The girl yelled, resulting in the angel letting go of the boy.  
"GET OUT!"  
The girl yelled one again, the angel looked down at the boy and disappeared into thin air. The girl stood still, trying to make any sense of what she had just seen. Her eyes glued to her brother and parents lying still on the floor. She took one step toward them, slowly limping over to them, falling to her knees as she saw the horror.  
"No"  
The word barely audible. She saw her mother and father, their eyes gone, burned away. Her brother, she saw a tear run down his cheek. His eyes were still there. She reached for his neck, checking for a pulse. She smiled, he still had a pulse.  
"David, god dammit David stay with me. Don't leave me now bro, not now"  
She heard sirens outside, the sound of a door breaking in.  
"HELP! I NEED HELP, hang in there idiot. IN HERE"

Meanwhile in heaven...

Alexandria appeared in the intelligence Angels headquarters. An angel sitting in a fancy, black leather chair was starring at her. Alexandria knew the angel in the chair far too well for her own liking. It was Naomi, the leader of the intelligence Angels, and if she was here, it meant that she was in big trouble.  
"Alexandria, what a surprise to see you here again"  
Naomi said as she stood up and made her way to Alexandria. Alexandria saw all the screens, pictures of the girl crying over her brother while paramedics came through the door. Alexandria was sad that she was pulled away before she could save the boy, David, completely. But seeing the two of them alive was enough to put just a little smile on her face.  
"Naomi, how's business?"  
Alexandria said annoying the angel.  
"Quite a stunt you pulled back there, banishing your brother like that"  
The smile disappeared from her face, and she lowered her head. She didn't want to harm Isaac, but Naomi had left her no choice. Controlling Isaac, making him kill an innocent family, leaving two broken children. Alexandria forced herself to look up. Naomi opened Alexandria's jacket, taking the angel blade from the pocket. She smiled as she handed it to the other angel.  
"What do you want?"  
Alexandria said, not liking the stares from the other angel, or Naomi's for that matter. Naomi smiled. And nodded to the angel, who then grabbed Alexandria and strapped her to a chair. The metal felt cold against her wrists, and the strips they used to keep her captive, bruised her hands, as she struggled to get free. In the same time Naomi had made her way over to Alexandria, and put an angel blade against her throat. Alexandria gulped as she felt the blade press against her skin. But kept her straight face.  
"What, you're gonna kill me?"  
She said with a smile, annoying Naomi again. Who then removed the blade from her captives throat, only to stab her in the right shoulder. Alexandria held in her screams at the pain, and looked at the wound, a light blue glow emitting from it. She then shifted her look over to Naomi.  
"As much as I wanted to, I can't. I follow my orders"  
Alexandria snorted at the statement, Naomi put the blade on the desk. The other angel in the room looked at Alexandria, like something horrible was going to happen. Alexandria was confused, normally they would have killed her by now, so what was the other order... Naomi came over to Alexandria again, with some weird instrument, she had never seen it before, one of the other Angel looked away, as if he was ashamed of what was going to happen.  
"Don't worry, you won't remember a thing"  
Naomi said as she put her hand on Alexandria's forehead. The pain was extremely agonising, and she screamed. She could feel Naomi in her memories, destroying every single one. The happy memories of her early life, running around in heaven playing catch with her brothers and sisters. The beautiful garden where her and her best friend used to talk about the humans they had seen on earth. The fun she had with her older brother, when he took her to her first trip to earth. When she learned about monsters and demons, when she first witnessed death. All disappearing as Naomi erased her memory. When Naomi was done, Alexandria passed out.  
Naomi took the instrument that resembled a needle, pressed it to the side of her neck. It pierced her skin, and watched as a beautiful, glowing, blue smoke slowly filled the glass. Naomi smiled as she saw that the glass was a little more than halfway full of Alexandria's grace, what she didn't expect was that the angel behind her, would knock her out. She fell to the floor, dropping the glass, leaving a deep scratch. The angel looked at Alexandria, he could still sense a little grace left. He heard footsteps from behind the doors, coming closer. He bend down to her ear and whispered.  
"You listen to me, your name is Alexandria"  
The footsteps came closer, not much time. He looked at Naomi, then to the door. He placed his hand against Alexandria's stomach, and carved enochian sigils into her ribs. And with only half a grace, they would be having difficulties finding her. He looked at her shoulder, he thought it best to heal it, so he did, leaving a nasty scar. The angel not strong enough to heal the damage caused by the angel blade.  
"I don't have much time. Just, don't do anything stupid. And take care of yourself"  
He then took a step back and raised his hand to send her down to earth. He grabbed the glass with part of Alexandria's grace and disappeared, right as the doors opened.

On Earth...

In the dessert, half a dozen soldiers were on their daily route. Every day they had to check the area, for enemy forces. They hadn't seen anything but sand outside the small village the past 3 weeks, it had been very quiet. One of the female soldiers, sat in the back, with her binoculars. She was about to put them away, but something caught her eye. A small thing moving in the distance. She tapped the driver on the shoulder, and pointed to the thing. He borrowed her binoculars and looked at the shape. It was a white girl, probably in her early twenties or younger. He gave the soldier her binoculars back, and drove towards the girl. As they got closer, the driver signalled 2 of the soldiers to ready their weapons, after all, they didn't know this girl, and they were at war. When they got to the girl, the driver and the female soldier got of the truck and walked over to the now unconscious girl. The female soldier kneeled down to check if she was alive. To her relieve, the girl had a pulse, it was weak, but it was there, she had clear signs of bruises and her clothes was pretty torn. The female soldier looked at the driver, he nodded, and helped carry the girl on board of the truck.

2 years later in Northlake, Illinois...

In an old house in the outskirts of the city, a young girl was packing a small and ragged bag. Some warm clothes, a blanket, a toothbrush and toothpaste, all the money she had, some meal bars, a bottle of water and her mother's pocket knife. She changed into something warm, and strapped on her wrist watch. Tears was slowly building up in her eyes, she had to stop and take a deep breath before continuing. She made her bed, and placed the note to her dad on the pillow. A tear fell from her eye, she took another breath and rubbed her eyes.  
"Pull it together Paige, it's for the best"  
She whispered to herself, as she picked up the bag and slowly made her way downstairs, not making a single sound. She put on her best jacket and shoes, and opened the door. It was raining and the moon was the only source of light. She put the hood of her jacket over her head and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys  
> So, i really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this story.  
> please leave a comment, i'd like to know what you think as the story is my first.  
> Thank you for taking your time to read it, keep being amazing and have a wonderful day :D
> 
> -Squipped


End file.
